I Know I'm Just Your Partner Sex (2nd Version)
by Kim Eun Seob
Summary: Chap 3 UP! Jaejoong harus bertahan saat hyung kandungnya sendiri tega memperlakukannya seperti seonggok sampah tak berguna. Bahkan dia mencintai hyung-nya sendiri. Cukup sudah penderitaan seorang Jung Jaejoong. YAOI/INCEST/BDSM/kemungkinan MPREG/ANGST /YUNJAE FANFICTION
1. Chapter 1

I Know I'm Just Your Partner Sex (Second Version)

By: Kim Eun Seob

Twitter: MJaeseob

.

.

.

YUNJAE FANFICTION

.

.

.

WARNING

KHUSUS DEWASA/DIBAWAH 17 TAHUN WAJIB MENJAUH

YAOI/INCEST/BDSM/kemungkinan MPREG/ANGST BUANGEEEEEEEETTTTTTT/YANG BACA WAJIB REVIEW, LAU GAK BERARTI DOSA YA. HAHAAAAAA

.

.

.

SUMMARY  
Jaejoong harus bertahan saat hyung kandungnya sendiri tega memperlakukannya seperti seonggok sampah tak berguna. Bahkan dia mencintai hyung-nya sendiri. Cukup sudah penderitaan seorang Jung Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Guntur menggelegar, menandakan disana sedang hujan deras. Seoul tampak masih ramai dengan padat kendaraannya meskipun hujan deras. Beberapa orang ketakutan saat mendengar suara kilat dan Guntur yang saling bersahutan. Kalau bukan tuntutan pekerjaan, orang-orang disana pasti sudah bergelung dengan selimut mereka dimalam hari ini.

Namun, ada seorang namja cantik yang tak takut dengan suara petir yang sebesar apapun. Dia tak takut akan hal itu, karena hal yang lebih menakutkan kini berada tepat didepannya. **JUNG JAEJOONG**, nama dari namja cantik yang kini meringkuk pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan orang dihadapannya.

PLAK

"hiks…ampun hyung" lirihnya saat merasakan perih dipipinya.

Bukan kali ini saja hyung-nya menamparnya. Terlalu sering. Bahkan hyung-nya selalu bilang dia salah dan salah, lalu harus dihukum. Jaejoong yakin, orang didepannya ini adalah titisan iblis. Bukan hyung-nya yang baik dan selalu merangkulnya kala dia ketakutan dulu.

"Ampun?" ujar suara namja yang dipanggilnya hyung itu.

PLAK

"AMPUN KAU BILANG?!" gertaknya keras setelah menampar pipi pucat itu entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

PLAK

BUGH

"Agh hyung hiks… appo" lirihnya lagi setelah mendapat tendangan telak diperutnya.

"berani-beraninya kau ke club hah? Ingin jadi apa? Anak nakal? Pelacur? Atau apa HAH?!" bentaknya lagi.

"hiks…hiks… aku hanya diajak Junsu tadi hyung hiks… aku janji tidak akan kesana lagi hiks…" mohon namja cantik itu lagi.

"Ya, kupastikan kau tidak akan menginjak tempat kotor itu lagi setelah ini" ucap hyung-nya bengis.

TRAK

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH HYUUUUUUUUNG APPOOOOOO HIKS HIKS APPOOOOO HYUUUUUUUNG AAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGGHHH" pekik namja cantik itu saat mata kakinya dinjak sedemikian keras dengan tumit hyung-nya.

Mau melawan? Kalian pikir dia sekuat itu? karena hyung-nya, dia menjadi anak yang lemah, karena hyungnya dia menjadi anak rumahan dan kuper. Hanya saja, karena hyung-nya juga dia bisa kuat menahan rasa sakit dihatinya, bahkan terlalu kebal untuk menjauh dari rasa sakit itu.

SRAK

Hyung-nya menghempaskan Jaejoong keatas ranjangnya. Seringaian dan kemarahan menyatu dimata musang itu. tanpa perlu menunggu lama, namja cantik itu sudah dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Memangnya dia bisa melawan dan menolak? Berani? Maka matilah dia.

"Hyung aku mohon ampuni aku hyung hiks…hiks… aku tidak mau lagi hiks…hiks… jebaaallll" mohonnya tanpa lelah, meskipun dia tahu, hati hyung-nya kini membeku dan tak akan pernah mencair.

"Diam dan nikmati saja hukumanmu"

Dimulailah aksi sang hyung. Hukuman yang mengharuskannya membuka lebar selangkangan adik kandungnya itu.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH" pekik kesakitan menggema bersamaan dengan petir yang semakin membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

Hyung-nya memasukkan kasar junior besarnya kedalam rectum namja cantik itu. tentu saja hanya aka nada jeritan pilu tertahan dari namja cantik aka jung Jaejoong itu. airmata selalu menggenang saat hyung-nya merobek rektumnya. Bahkan Jaejoong sering buang air besar bersamaan dengan darah yang sudah lama bersarang dilubangnya.

Memang bukan kali ini saja hyung-nya menghukumnya dan melecehkannya. Hal itu sudah berlangsung sejak Jaejoong berumur 10 tahun, dan hyung-nya aka **JUNG YUNHO** berumur 17 tahun. Sebelum itu, hyung-nya adalah namja terbaik yang pernah ada disampingnya.

Selalu begitu, sebelum orang tua mereka bercerai dan mengharuskan Jaejoong yang masih butuh kehangatan seorang appa itu memilih meninggalkan Yunho dan eomma-nya yang tengah sakit parah.

Dari awal Jaejoong memang sangat dekat dengan appa-nya, karena eomma-nya adalah seorang wanita karir yang jarang dirumah, mengharuskan appa-nya yang pengagguran bisa terus bermain bersama Jaejoong kecil. Jaejoong mengajak Yunho hyung-nya, namun hyung-nya malah menatapnya datar dan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

Sayangnya, Jaejoong salah. Appa-nya tidak benar-benar menyayanginya. Appa-nya bahkan berniat menjualnya kepada germo untuk menjadikannya pelacur kecil ditempat appa-nya. Jaejoong-pun kabur dan kembali kerumah dimana ada Yunho dan eomma-nya. Namun hal paling mengerikan terjadi, hyung-nya mengusirnya dan mencemo'ohnya dengan kata-kata kasar.

"Kenapa kau kembali hah? Pergi saja sana dengan appa mu itu! Eomma sudah meninggal, kau juga tak akan menemukannya. KHA!" pekik Yunho kala itu.

Jaejoong yang waktu itu memang masih belia dan hanya bisa mengerti akan perasaan nyaman dan takut, terus memohon pada hyung-nya agar hyung-ny memaafkannya. Akhirnya, beginilah dia, hyung-nya sangat over protective padanya. Bahkan Jaejoong yang kini berumur 17 tahun, tak diperbolehkan berjalan dengan pacarnya apalagi sampai kelihatan Yunho hyung-nya.

Salah salah dia akan berakhir seperti ini. Jaejoong akui dia sudah kotor. Yunho hyung-nya lah yang tlah merenggut harta paling berharga miliknya. Namun, entah kenapa tak ada sedikitpun niatnya untuk lari dari rumah itu. Dia selalu yakin bahwa hyung-nya yang manis dan baik akan kembali, entah kapanpun itu.

"Akh appo hyung hiks…hiks AKH AKH" Jaejoong yakin jika hole-nya pasti berdarah lagi. Sakitnya sama, bahkan sekarang semakin sakit. Jaejoong hanya bisa bersyukur jika sampai sekarang dia tidak terserang penyakit HIV dan sebagainya.

"BRENGSEK AKH AKH AKH AAAAAAARRRRGGHH TIGHT OHHH JAEEEEHHH AKH AKH AKH" raung Yunho saat juniornya terus menghentak-hentak jauh keddalam hole Jaejoong.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki seorang Jung Yunho. Yang pasti, semenjak Jaejoong meninggalkannya, dia merasa adiknya itu memang tidak pantas disayangi. Adik yang nakal dan pembangkang seperti jaejoong memang harus tahu apa itu rasa sakit. Seperti yang dialaminya saat harus merawat eomma-nya dan menjalankan karir eomma-nya di perusahaan secara bersamaan diumurnya yang baru menginjak 17 tahun.

Sekarang, dia sudah 24 tahun. Tak peduli jika Jaejoong akan memukulnya atau paling tidak kabur dari rumah, dia tak peduli lagi. hanya saja yang membuiatnya bingung, kenapa Jaejoong tidak pergi saja dari rumah ini?

JLEB

JLEB

TRASH

"ARGH mmppphhhhss" Jaejoong memekik saat Yunho mengeluarkan juniornya dan masuk lagi dengan keras sehingga menubruk tepian rectum-nya yang membiru dan bengkak.

Namun teriakkan itu dicela Yunho dengan ciuman kasarnya. Tangannya yang tadi menggenggam erat pinggul Jaejoong, kini sibuk meremas dada dan junior Jaejoong tak kalah kasar. Dia malah sangat senang mendengar teriakkan pedih dari adiknya. Tak peduli lagi dengan dosa. tak peduli lagi dengan sebutan…

Dia SADISM, dan adiknya…

MASOCHIST….

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

Pandangan Jaejoong mulai mengabur tatkala junior hyungnya semakin mengoyak rectum-nya. Dia yakin besok dia akan menjadi olok-olokkan temannya lagi karena berjalan terseok-seok. Bahkan dia sudah seperti yeoja yang bisa mens, ketika lukanya robek saat dia memaksa berjalan dan darah membasahi celananya.

"Euuunnghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

CROOOOOOOTTT

Yunho melenguh panjang kala mencapai puncaknya. Dilihatnya jaejoong yang sudah terkapar tak bersuara lagi, hanya ada deru napas kasar yang keluar dari hidung bangir adiknya itu kala Yunho melepaskan tautan ditubuh mereka.

"Heh" Yunho menyeriangai puas melihat hasil perbuatannya.

Segera saja Yunho menenteng celananya yang tadi dia lepas, dan berjalan santai ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Jaejoong tanpa berniat menyelimuti tubuh yang memucat dingin dimalam sejuk seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

TRIIINGGG TRIIIIING

Yunho baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu telepon dimeja nakasnya berdering, bersamaan dengan handphone-nya yang juga tak kalah berdering nyaring. Yunho menghela napas panjang saat melihat ID pemanggil di handphone-nya lalu mengabaikan hp-nya dan justru mengangkat telpon rumahnya dulu.

"Yeob-"

"YAK ANAK BRENGSEK! CEPAT KIRIM UANG! AKU KELAPARAN! CEPAT BAWA JOONGIE PADAKU!" teriak suara disebrang telepon sana. Yunho mengernyitkan dahi-nya kesal. Dia tahu suara siapa itu. tentu saja suara appa-nya.

"Mati saja sana!"

BRAK

Sekuat tenaga Yunho menghancurkan telepon genggam itu kelantai dimana dia berpijak sekarang. Sedikitpun dia tak berniat mengangkat hp-nya yang masih bordering dengan ID pemanggil "Jessica My Sweetheart". Oh… tentu saja yeoja itu yang menamai seperti itu di hp Yunho.

PIP

Yunho mematikan hp-nya dan langsung terlelap tidur. Mengingat-ingat bagaimana juniornya mengerang dilubang Jaejoong.

"SHIT" bahkan juniornya kembali tegang hanya dengan membayangkannya.

.

.

.

TING TONG

Suara bell rumah pagi minggu itu cukup mengganggu tidur seorang Jung Yunho. Dengan cepat dia menutup telinganya dengan bantal. Siapa lagi yang berani mengganggu tidurnya kalau bukan teman-teman Jaejoong yang pasti ingin mengajak Jaejoong menghambur-hamburkan uang dihari minggu ini.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, berjalan tertatih menuju pintu masuk rumah. Tubuhnya benar-benar masih sakit. Namja cantik itu bahkan sudah menelan 2 pil penahan rasa sakit, namun nyeri itu tetap datang. Jaejoong tak peduli jika dia sudah menjadi pecandu obat penahan rasa sakit sekarang.

"Tunggu!" ucapnya pelan yang tak akan didengar pelaku pemencet bell rumah itu.

Ting Tong

CKLEK

"JAE!" Junsu sang pelaku penekan bell rumah itu langsung menghambur memeluk Jaejoong kala pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Jaejoong.

"Awww… apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Cepat masuk!" gerutu Jaejoong saat Junsu dengan kejam menambah sakit ditubuhnya.

"Hahahaaaa… nee~~~" girang Junsu.

"Jangan lupakan aku hyuuuuuung" pekik temannya yang bak tiang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah food monster alias Changmin. "Saatnya makaaaaaaaaaaaann"

Jaejoong hanya menghela napas panjang saat Junsu dan Changmin mulai mengorak abrik kulkasnya. Mau tak mau dia pasti harus membereskan rumah ini lagi. Tentu saja dia, memangnya dia berani meminta pembantu pada Yunho hyung-nya? Hell NO! Jangan harap dia berani.

.

.

.

"eh ada Su-ie dan Minnie ya? Apa kabar?" ujar Yunho ramah saat dia turun dari kamarnya menuju meja makan.

"Baik hyung. Hyung kerja hari ini? Rapi sekali" selidik Junsu.

"Babo! Mana ada orang kerja kantoran seperti Yunho hyung memakai baju santai kaos dan jeans seperti itu untuk kerja. Tentu saja untuk kencan dengan pacarnya. Ya kan hyung?" ujar Changmin menggoda Yunho.

"Hahhaaaa… kau sangat cerdas Min! Ya sudah hyung pergi dulu ne! Annyeong!" Yunho pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan 3 orang yang menatapnya dari meja makan.

Junsu dan Changmin tertawa geli dengan tingkah Yunho. Namun, hal itu tak membuat namja cantik didepan mereka tersenyum sedikitpun. Hatinya terlalu sakit saat melihat hyung-nya bahkan sangat akrab dengan Junsu dan Changmin. Kenapa tidak dengannya?

'Kencan?' tanya Jaejoong dalam hatinya. Bibirnya langsung tersenyum getir. 'Hati-hati dijalan hyung' ujarnya lagi dalam hati.

"Jae! ayo cepat makan, setelah itu kita jalan ke Mall ne" seru Junsu semangat.

"Ne! besokkan hari perpisahan kita disekolah. Pasti sangat menyedihkan. Makanya hari inni kita jalan-jalan ne" tambah Changmin dengan mulutnya yang masih sibuk mengunyah.

'Besok hari perpisahan. Apa Yunho hyung mau datang?' batin Jaejoong bertanya-tanya.

"Jae?" Junsu menatap Jaejoong bingung.

"Mian, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut kalian jalan-jalan. Aku sepertinya demam" aku Jaejoong jujur.

"Jeongmalyo?" pekik Junsu dan Changmin yang memang agak curiga ketika melihat Jaejoong yang tampak pucat dan tak bersemangat.

Lalu dimulailah acara rawat-merawat Jaejoong, yang pastinya hanya bisa mengulum senyum melihat tingkah kedua temannya.

.

.

.

Malam itu, adalah malam paling mengerikan bagi Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang menunggu Yunho pulang cukup terkejut saat melihat Yunho mabuk dan membawa teman-temannya yang Jaejoong kenali sebagai Seunghyun dan Siwon.

"Hai manis" tegur Siwon yang kini memerangkap tubuh kecil Jaejoong yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Hahahaaaa sepertinya adikmu ingin bermain-main dengan kami Yun. Bolehkah kami memuaskannya mala mini saja?" ujar Seunghyun yang tengah membaringkan Yunho di sofa.

"Ya! Terserah kalian saja. Tidur saja dengan namja itu. lubangnya sangat sempit. Kalian pasti suka. Jja!" Yunho sangat mabuk saat itu, bahkan tak sadar jika Jaejoong memohon pertolongannya saat Siwon dan Seunghyun mulai menelanjanginya didepan Yunho yang tengah tidur pulas.

"Jangan jeball hyung hiks…hiks…" Jaejoong memohon pada Seunghyun dan Siwon yang hanya tertawa meledek.

"Ayolah cantik. Kau pasti akan menikmatinya hahahaaaa" tawa Seunghyun menggelegar kala itu.

Jaejoong takut. Sangat takut. Kenapa Yunho hyung-nya begitu kejam? Kenapa tak ada sedikitpun belas kasihan untuknya? Kenapa ini terjadi padanya. Bagaimana bisa hyung-nya membiarkan teman-temannya membobol lubangnya seperti ini?

"ARGH hiks…hiks… appo huks…huks…" jerit Jaejoong pilu saat Siwon dan Seunghyun yang sudah membuat kissmark bertebaran ditubuhnya kini memasuki lubangnya bersamaan. Sungguh, bahkan ini lebih sakit daripada saat Yunho menenggelamkan vibrator dilubangnya.

"Aaaahhhhhh" erang Seunghyun dan Siwon saat klimaks menghampiri mereka yang menumpahkan klimaksnya dimulut dan tubuh Jaejoong.

BRUGH

Dengan kejam, mereka menghempaskan tubuh telanjang Jaejoong dilantai dingin. Keduanya pun pergi dari rumah mereka, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatap wajah Yunho disebrangnya yang tidur dengan nyamannya.

"Hyung… saranghae" gumam Jaejoong lirih sebelum mata beningnya menutup.

Apalagi hal paling mengerikan didunia ini?

Orang tua mu bercerai

Kau harus memilih antara appa dan eomma-mu

Hampir dijual appa-mu sendiri

Tidak diterima dengan baik lagi oleh hyung sendiri

Diperkosa dan menjadi budak sex hyung-mu sendiri

Hyung-mu bahkan tak peduli saat tubuhmu dijamah teman-temannya

Gilanya lagi, kau mencintai hyung-mu sendiri

Katakan! Apalagi hal paling mengerikan didunia ini?

.

.

.

Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya yang sangat nyaman. Sofa mahal itu lumayan bisa membuat pemiliknya mengerang keenakkan. Saat bangun, indra penciumannya mencium bau lezat dari arah dapur. Dia tahu, pasti Jaejoong yang tengah memasak. Sayangnya, tak sedikitpun Yunho ingat dengan apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

"sudah bangun hyung? Ayo sarapan" ajak Jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat Yunho jengah. Namun, lapar yang menderanya mengharuskannya duduk dan menyantap makanan dimeja makan itu.

"Kau rapi sekali, mau kemana?" tanya Yunho datar saat melihat pakaian Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit senang, karena hyung-nya memperhatikan penampilannya.

"Hari ini hari perpisahan disekolah hyung. Apa hyung mau ikut? Dan… setelah itu aku ingin menjenguk kuburan eomma" Jaejoong berkata hati-hati.

"Apa kau ingin aku ikut?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dingin sesaat menhentikan denting sendoknya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kikuk dan menggeleng cepat.

"Hyung tidak ikut juga tak apa" Jaejoong tersenyum lagi. Sungguh, Yunho benci melihat senyum Jaejoong. Jika tidak ingin tersenyum, lebih baik tidak usah senyum sekalian. Seperti itulah unek-unek Yunho pada Jaejoong. YUnho menghela napas panjang.

"Jangan pergi sebelum aku mengajakmu pergi" tegas Yunho.

"Hyung?" Jaejoong menerka-nerka, benarkah hyung-nya akan ikut?. "Gomawoo" seru Jaejoong girang.

"ne, setelah itu temani hyung ke Mall" ujar Yunho. Jaejoong kembali melonjak senang dalam hatinya. Hyung-nya mau berjalan dengannya? Sungguh keajaiban. Apa ini hadiah dari Tuhan yang sudah menyakitinya tadi malam? Ah… Jaejoong tak ingin ambil pusing.

.

.

.

Mobil mewah Jung itu terparkir rapi dilapangan depan sekolah Jaejoong. Jangan tanya apa yang membuat mobil itu ada disana. Tentu saja untuk menghadiri acara perpisahan adiknya.

"JAE!" pekik Junsu yang berlari kearah Jaejoong kemudian disusul dengan Changmin yang ikut menuju Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah anak-anak remaja didepannya.

"Ayo foto-foto!" seru keduanya yang disambut anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong akan melangkah mengikuti temannya, tapi dia teringat pada Yunho hyung-nya yang tertinggal dibelakang. Lalu saat keddua mata itu bertemu, hanya ada isyarat 'pergilah' dari hyung-nya.

"Haaahhh" Jaejoong menghela napas panjang. Dia sangat ingin berfoto bersama orang yang dicintainya itu. Tapi, cukup dia tahu bahwa itu hanyalah harapan semu.

Jaejoong dan beberapa temannya sibuk berfoto, hingga sebuah seruan dari Junsu yang memanggil Yunho cukup membuat Jaejoong tersenyum manis. Yah, junsu mengajak Yunho foto bersama mereka. Lumayanlah, walaupun tak berfoto berdua, yang penting kali ini dia punya foto bersama hyung-nya selain foto kecilnya dulu.

1

2

3

JPREET

Suara kamera pun menandakan bahwa foto mereka telah diambil. Foto itu cukup membuat teman Jaejoong yang memfoto mereka mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Didalam foto itu, Jung Jaejoong yang berdiri paling pinggir, menatap sendu hyung-nya. Tapi, teman Jaejoong yang memotret mereka ramai-ramai itu tak ambil pusing. Toh, bukan urusannya kan. Hmmm.

Acara perpisahan selesai, kedua Jung bersaudara itu pun kembali menyusuri jalan dengan mobil mewah mereka.

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Jaejoong memecah keheningan.

"Hm?" Yunho tetap focus pada jalan.

"bo- bolehkah aku kuliah bersama Changmin di Canada?" Jaejoong meremas-remas bajunya, dia takut Yunnho akan marah.

"Kalau kau punya uang" sinis Yunho.

"Ma- maksudnya?" Jaejoong mengernyit bingung.

"Tentu saja kau boleh kuliah dimanapun,…" ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong hampir bertanya 'jeongmalyo?', sayangnya, pikiran itu langsung pudar begitu saja. "…asal kau gunakan uangmu sendiri. Kau pikir aku ini appa-mu yang akan memberimu uang?" ejek Yunho.

NYUT

Jaejoong tersenyum miris menatap jalan. Hatinya sakit sekali diejek, diolok-olok sedemikian rupa oleh orang yang dicintainya itu. tanpa terasa, airmata turun begitu saja, membuatnya harus cepat-cepat mengusap kasar airmatanya.

.

.

.

Seharian beraktivitas di acara perpisahan dan berdo'a di kuburan eomma-nya, Jaejoong dan Yunho yang berjalan gagah didepannya kini memasuki Mall. Jaejoong terus membuntuti hyungnya. Sampai matanya melotot kaget saat melihat hyung-nya memasuki toko yang menjual berbagai macam Tuxedo mahal.

"Pilihkan yang cocok untukku" titah Yunho pada Jaejoong yang tanpa diperintah dua kali langsung mengambil Tuxedo terbaik untuk hyung-nya. Tuxedo hitam pekat yang sangat cocok untuk tubuh proporsional hyung-nya.

"Ini pasti sangat cocok untukmu!" girang Jaejoong saat Yunho mengambil Tuxedo itu. Hyung-nya tak menolak sedikitpun.

"Pilihlah satu untukmu" ujar Yunho yang menghilang ditengah antrian pembayaran. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terpaku ditempat.

Seumur hidupnya, ini adalah kali pertama hyung-nya membelikan dia sesuatu setelah 7 tahun berlalu. Tanpa perlu waktu lama Jaejoong sudah memilih tuxedo incarannya. Tuxedo putih yang sangat sepadan dengan kulit putihnya. Jaejoong langsung mematut dirinya di cermin.

Dia mengkhayal, kalau saat ini dia tengah dalam acara pernikahan. Hyung-nya yang menggunakan tuxedo hitam, sangat cocok dengannya yang menggunakan tuxedo putih. Jaejoong terkikik geli mengingat khayalan tingkat tingginya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak pantas memakainya" ujar Yunho yang ternyata sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Jaejoong terkesiap mendengarnya. "Kembalikan tuxedo itu. kau beli ditempat lain saja, nanti kuberi uang" tandas Yunho yang langsung membayar tuxedo mahalnya.

Jaejoong benar-benar sakit hati. Dia sangat-sangat malu pada beberapa orang yang memandangnya. Apa dirinya benar-benar tidak pantas memakainya? Ahhh… kalau saja Jaejoong tahu, sedari tadi para pelayan di toko itu menatap kagum dan iri sekaligus pada kemolekan wajah dan tubuh Jaejoong, yang bahkan akan tetap tampan dan cantik sekaligus walau hanya menggunakan kaos gembel sekalipun.

Selalu saja. Yunho hyung-nya membuat luka dihatinya semakin menganga dan mungkin sudah mengeluarkan darah, lalu membuatnya mati perlahan. Dengan hati yang ngilu, Jaejoong mengembalikan tuxedo putihnya tadi. Senyum miris itu bersemayam lagi diwajahnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk tenang di jok belakang, memandang kagum Yunho yang sibuk menyetir yang mungkin akan berubah jika dia berusaha menunjukkan kasih sayangnya pada Yunho hyungnya itu. Mungkinkah hyung-nya itu juga mencintainya? Ah… tidak tidak. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Berhenti berkhayal Jae!' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Hm" hanya gumaman lagi yang digunakan Yunho untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, dia tetap focus menyetir.

"U- untuk apa membeli Tuxedo?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Hyung akan bertunangan besok dengan Jessica noona yang sering datang kerumah"

JDEEEEERRRRRRRRRR

Jaejoong tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Kalau boleh, biarkan dia mati sekarang. Kenapa? kenapa secepat itu? kenapa tak sesuai harapannya? Kenapa Tuhan hanya memberinya harapan semu? Kenapa?

"Besok kau ikut hyung ke salon. Kita make up sama-sama. Agar tak ada yang curiga padaku. Bisa gawat jika orang-orang tahu adikku yang buruk rupa dan aku benci tak menghadiri pesta pertunanganku. Benarkan?" ucap Yunho sarkastik.

TES

Kembali, lagi-lagi Yunho menjatuhkan airmata namja cantik itu. Kenapa Yunho sekejam itu padanya? Kenapa harus dia yang dibenci Yunho? Andai Jaejoong tahu dan mengerti seperti apa appa-nya waktu itu, tak mungkin dia meninggalkan hyung dan eomma-nya. Anak kecil seperti dia hanya tahu bermain, tak mengerti jika appa-nya penjudi dan segala macamnya.

"Ne, hyung"

Bullshit. Jaejoong mencintai hyung-nya. Bagaimana bisa dia sanggup menyaksikan pertunangan orang yang dicintainya itu dengan yeoja yang diketahuinya sudah 3 tahun berpacaran dengan hyung-nya itu aka Jessica? Bohong semuanya. Teruslah begini, yang penting hyung-nya senang bukan?

Lagipula, jika hyung-nya tahu kalau dia marah, cemburu, dan tak rela menghadiri acara itu, tidakkah dia semakin tampak menjijikan dan pantas dikucilkan? Menggelikan.

TBC…

Ini juga mengerikan. Entah kenapa kepikiran bikin ff ini. Yang suka dan ga suka, silakan review.


	2. Chapter 2

I Know I'm Just Your Partner Sex (Second Version)

By: Kim Eun Seob

Twitter: MJaeseob

.

.

.

YUNJAE FANFICTION

.

.

.

WARNING

KHUSUS DEWASA/DIBAWAH 17 TAHUN WAJIB MENJAUH

YAOI/INCEST/BDSM/kemungkinan MPREG/ANGST BUANGEEEEEEEETTTTTTT/YANG BACA WAJIB REVIEW, LAU GAK BERARTI DOSA YA. HAHAAAAAA

.

.

.

SUMMARY  
Jaejoong harus bertahan saat hyung kandungnya sendiri tega memperlakukannya seperti seonggok sampah tak berguna. Bahkan dia mencintai hyung-nya sendiri. Cukup sudah penderitaan seorang Jung Jaejoong.

.

**Takut kalian ga ngerti, mohon baca dulu versi pertama. Karena diversi terakhir, kedua versi sebelumnya bakal dituangkan lagi. Karena, semua tokoh dicerita adalah wujud renkarnasi dari tokoh sebelumnya.**

.

Chapter 2

"hyung enggghhhhh" Jaejoong melenguh lemas saat Yunho membuat kissmark di pusar-nya. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak karuan saat Yunho mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya, membuatnya hanya bisa menggeliat dan menegangkan seluruh saraf-nya saat menerima rangsangan yang menghantui tubuhnya.

Malam setelah mereka pulang dari membeli keperluan Yunho untuk pertunangan besok, Yunho kembali menjajahi tubuh Jaejoong. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat takut jika Yunho kembali membobol rectum-nya. Jaejoong bahkan masih bisa merasakan ngilu di rektumnya akibat perlakuan teman hyung-nya. Tapi, sudahlah. Toh Yunho tak akan peduli. Sejenak Jaejoong menimbang,

Apakah waktu itu Yunho bicara pada temannya dalam keadaan setengah sadar?

Atau

Yunho benar-benar mabuk dan langsung terlelap?

Sudahlah Jae, apapun yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Yunho malam itu, tak akan bisa merubah hyung-mu menjadi kasihan padamu, justru mungkin dia malah semakin memandangmu jijik. Lagipula, besok hyung-mu akan bertunangan dengan kekasihnya. Cintamu benar-benar bertepuk sebelah tangan Jae. Terima saja nasibmu.

"HYUNG!" pekik Jaejoong saat tersadar dari renungannya karena Yunho sudah membobol rektumnya. Benar dugaannya, rasanya masih sakit. Yah, setidaknya dia sadar, bahwa setelah ini dia harus meminum **obat penahan rasa sakit** itu lagi.

"Enngghhh akh akh akh akh Jaehh akah akh enggghhh ouuuhhh Jaehhh akh" desah Yunho menggila saat menggenjotkan juniornya dalam rectum Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menggigit punggung pergelangan tangannya untuk meredam jeritannya karena rasa sakit yang menderanya. Jaejoong harap, setelah bertunangan, hyung-nya akan memberinya waktu untuk memulihkan rektumnya. Biarlah hatinya pedih jika harus membayangkan bagaimana orang yang dicintainya itu bercumbu dengan orang lain.

Jaejoong terus merenung, hingga saat Yunho memuntahkan sperma-nya kedalam rectum-nya, dia pun terkapar diatas ranjangnya. Seperti biasa, Yunho akan meninggalkannya begitu saja sesudah mendapatkan kepuasannya. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Jaejoong yang akan selalu ada disaat dia butuh.

3 jam setelah itu, Jaejoong terbangun dari pingsannya. Dilihatnya kesekitar kamarnya, kosong. Yah, tentu saja. Apa dia sedang berpikir bahwa Yunho aka nada disampingnya? Babo!

Sesaat Jaejoong tertegun melihat tangannya pergelangan tangannya yang berdarah. Perlahan Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuh telanjangnya, bersandar pada meja nakas. Tangannya meraba laci meja lalu mengambil obat dan perban.

Jaejoong meringis saat meneteskan antiseptic pada lukanya, setelah itu dia segera mem-perban pergelangan tangannya. Matanya tampak ingin terlelap, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar sakit. Obat penahan rasa sakit yang kini dalam genggamannya langsung ditunggak-nya. Yah, lumayan membuat Jaejoong berhenti meringis. Walaupun kini tengah mengalir sesuatu dari lubang hidungnya.

TES

Jaejoong samar-samar memperhatikan air putih dalam gelas yang digenggamnya. Matanya tampak mengernyit.

TES

Jaejoong membuka matanya sedikit lebar, memastikan bahwa penglihatannya salah. Bibir itupun tersenyum dalam lelapnya. Tangannya perlahan jatuh bersamaan gelas yang masih dalam genggamannya. Wajahnya tersenyum, matanya mengatup rapat. Miris.

Gelas itu beriak akibat hentakan tangan Jaejoong. Membuat sesuatu berwarna merah pekat semakin teraduk dalam cairan air putih.

Darah.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Jaejoong bangun pagi-pagi sekedar membereskan rumah dan memasak sarapan untuk dia dan hyung-nya. Ya, sepertinya Jaejoong melupakan sesuatu hari ini.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar hyung-nya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok tampan dan angkuh sekaligus didepan seorang Jung Jaejoong. Yunho mengernyit saat melihat Jaejoong sibuk menata makanan dimeja makan. Kemudian ditatapnya jam dinding yang kini menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Oh, HELL NO!.

"Apa yang seddang kau lakukan bodoh?" pekik Yunho garang menahan emosi saat Jaejoong duduk dimeja makan. Sedangkan Jaejoong kaget bukan main saat mendengar pekikkan garang hyung-nya.

"Hyung? A- ayo sarapan" ajak Jaejoong gugup. Dia tidak mengerti apa salahnya kali ini.

Yunho yang memang selalu tak bisa mengontrol amarahnya bila berhadapan dengan Jaejoong pun langsung menghampiri adik kandung-nya ahh atau budaknya itu. Jaejoong semakin ketakutan saat Yunho mendekatinya dengan langkah cepat dan mata yang sangat tajam menatapnya.

PLAK

"Cepat berkemas! Aku harus ke salon bodoh! Jam 11 aku akan segera bertunangan. Bagaimana bisa kau melupakannya?!" teriak Yunho keras setelah mendaratkan pukulannya dipipi Jaejoong yang kini memerah.

SRET

"hiks" Jaejoong lagi-lagi tak bisa menahan isakkannya saat Yunho mulai menjambak rambutnya.

"Kau sengaja hah?" geram Yunho.

"Hiks…mian hyung mian a- aku lupa hiks sungguh hiks"

BRUGH

Tubuh Jaejoong terpental begitu saja dilantai marmer istana hyung-nya itu setelah Yunho melepaskan jambakannya kasar. Jaejoong benar-benar tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa, tubuhnya sakit sekali sungguh.

"Aku tidak mau ambil pusing. Terserah kau mau jalan kaki atau merangkak sekalipun. Kalau sampai aku tak melihatmu diacara pertunanganku, kupastikan kau akan menerima ganjarannya. ARA?!"

BUGH

Kembali Yunho menghantamkan kakinya ke mata kaki Jaejoong yang masih memar akibat injakkannya kemarin. Yah, setidaknya Jaejoong yakin bahwa kakinya harus mendapatkan perawatan serius. Meski dia harus berpikir seribu kali tentang darimana dia akan mendapatkan uang-nya.

BRAK

Jaejoong masih dapat mendengar bagaimana suara pintu rumah yang dibanting Yunho dari luar. Jaejoong tersenyum miris, terdengar suara helaan napas keras dar mulutnya. Susah payah dia mencoba berjalan kekamarnya lalu pikirannya kembali melayang kepada hal yang sangat penting. Dia lupa, mau pakai baju apa di acara pertunangan hyung-nya? Kembali dia menghela napas panjang. Mungkin, seumur hidupnya dia akan tetap menjadi korban bully-an hyung-nya sendiri.

.

.

.

Acara pertunangan yang diadakan di Cassie Seoul Hotel itu berlangsung dengan meriah. Sejuta senyum tersemat diwajah semua tamu, tak terkecuali Jaejoong yang berdiri di salah satu kursi dengan meja kecil yang memang disiapkan untuk semua tamu uandangan.

Jangan berpikir senyum itu palsu! Namja cantik itu benar-benar tersenyum dengan ketulusan hatinya. Walau hatinya sakit, tapi dia bahagia karena akhirnya hyung-nya menemukan belahan jiwanya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang tak akan pernah bisa menggapai orang yang dicintainya.

"Mereka berdua sangat serasi ne!" seru Junsu saat yunho menyematkan cincin pertunangan dijari Jessica. Mendatangkan anggukan mantap dari Jaejoong.

"apa kau bahagia hyung?" tanya Changmin pada Jaejoong yang mengernyit menatap Changmin bingung.

"Hahahaaa… kau ini, tentu saja aku bahagia" Jaejoong tertawa renyah menanggapi pertanyaan Changmin.

PROK

PROK

PROK

Sorak sorai tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan yang sudah ditata seelegan mungkin itu saat kedua insan didepan sana sudah menyematkan cincin pasangan masing-masing.

TES

"aku benar-benar terharu" Jaejoong cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan tertawa penuh arti dihadapan Junsu dan Changmin. Sayangnya, 'Changmin sangat mengenal Jaejoong dalam arti lain'.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sangat sore saat Jaejoong diam-diam meninggalkan sesi makan-makan dalam acara pertunangan Yunho. Tanpa sadar 2 orang tengah mengikutinya.

PUK

"eh?" Jaejoong membalikkan badannya saat seorang namja yang tidak dia kenal menepuk bahunya.

"Jaejoong kan?" tanya orang itu memastikan.

"Ah ya? Aku Jaejoong, kau siapa?" tanya Jaejoong balik. Namja tampan dengan mata sayu didepannya langsung mengulurkan jabatan tangan yang langsung disambut Jaejoong.

"Kim Hyun Joong, sepupu Jessica noona" senyum sumeringah pun terpampang dihadapan Jaejoong.

"eumm… boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?" tanya Hyunjoong to the point. "Ah jangan salah paham. Aku hanya-"

"Hahahaaaa jangan berpikir aku tidak akan memberikan nomor ponselku" potong Jaejoong dan segera merogoh ponsel dalam saku celananya. "Ini nomerku" Jaejoongpun menunjukkan nomornya. Tentu saja Hyunjoong segera menyimpan di ponselnya.

"Go- gomawo yeppo si" ujar Hyun Joong tersenyum aneh dan langsung meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mengulum senyum melihat tingkah Hyun Joong.

Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Apa kalian ingat jika ada 2 orang yang mengikuti Jaejoong? Sayangnya, satu orang lagi, memang sengaja bersembunyi. Tujuannya mengikuti Jaejoong tampak seperti hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"sudah kuduga. Kalian memang orang yang sama" gumamnya dengan senyum pedih disudut pohon jauh dari Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong yang kini sudah menghilang.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedikit bersyukur karena sudah 2 minggu ini Yunho tidak pulang kerumah. Jadi dia memiliki kegiatan baru sekarang. Kemarin saat berjalan kaki setelah pulang dari acara hyung-nya, Jaejoong tak sengaja melihat tulisan pencarian pegawai. Lowongan kerja untuk menjadi seorang koki disebuah restoran. Disinilah dia sekarang, bekerja sebagai koki di Cojje Restaurant.

"aku ingin bertemu dengan koki yang memasak makanan ini. Ini makanan terlezat yang pernah kumakan" seru Jessica saat mencicipi makanan dihadapannya dengan lahap.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Untuk apa memanggil koki disini? Kita bisa memesan koki dari luar jika kau mau" tegas Yunho yang agak merasa familiar dengan rasa masakan yang bersarang dimulutnya sekarang.

"Aissshhhh… aku ingin dia yang memasak diacara pernikahan kita. Kenapa harus membuat menu luar jika menu Negara kita lebih lezat?" gerutu Jessica dengan bibir yang mengerucut sebal.

"Ya… terserah kau saja" Yunho kembali menikmati makanannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan keluar dari restoran yang sudah ditutup. Restaurant ini hanya buka dari jam 9 pagi sampai jam 9 malam. Lumayan bukan? Untuk mengisi kebosanan Jaejoong dirumah, sekaligus mengumpulkan uang kalu-kalu Yunho sudah tak mau menampungnya lagi. bukankah jika Yunho menikah maka istana itu akan menjadi tempat tinggal dua pasangan itu? Jaejoong tersenyum miris.

CKIIIITT

"YAK! Aissshhhh" Jaejoong terperanjat kaget saat sebuah mobil hampir mematahkan kakinya kalau saja tak berhenti. Tapi saat melihat wajah sang pengendara, Jaejoong tahu kalau orang itu sengaja.

"Heee… ayo masuk!" seru namja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Hyunjoong. Jaejoongpun bergegas masuk kedalam mobil itu.

Heran? Tidak usah heran kenapa Jaejoong bisa bersama Hyunjoong sekarang. Jaejoong cukup ramah untuk bisa didekati. Satu keuntungan untuk Hyunjoong yang menyukai namja cantik itu.

"apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"tentu saja belum. Kau yang janji akan makan malam denganku, tapi kau malah bilang 'aku tidak bisa… mian mian' aissshhh" gerutu Hyunjoong yang mencontohkan omongan Jaejoong. Sontak Jaejoong terkikik geli melihat bibir Hyunjoong yang menggerutu.

"Apa bibirku sejelek itu ketika bicara?"

"Kau tidak tahu saja kalau bibirmu itu adalah bibir terjelek yang pernah kutemui" ejek Hyunjoong gemas. Mendatangkan tawa renyah dari Jaejoong lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kita makan malam dirumahku saja otte?" ajak Jaejoong dengan wajah memelasnya.

"OF COURSE!" seru Hyunjoong senang.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sibuk mencuci piring didapur, bersama dengan Hyunjoong yang juga sibuk mengganggu-nya.

"YAK KIM Hahahaaa" gelak tawa Jaejoong memenuhi dapur itu saat Hyunjoong mencolekkan busa sabun cuci yang dihasilkan dari kegitannya mencuci peralatan masak.

"Hahahaaa… kau jelek sekali kekekeee" Hyunjoong terkikik geli melihat wajah Jaejoong yang berlumur busa sabun.

Pada akhirnya Hyunjoong harus memijat pinggangnya karena kelelahan mengepel lantai dapur dan mengeringkannya dengan kain lap. Itu karena pel disembunyikan oleh Jaejoong.

Diruang tamu, Jaejoong sibuk tertawa bersama Junsu disebrang telepon…

"Hahahahaaa iya Hyunjoong memang bodoh kekeke~~~" kikik Jaejoong puas mengata-ngatai Hyunjoong.

"apa Hyunjoong menginap dirumahmu lagi mala mini?" seru Junsu disebrang sana.

"Yak! sepertinya begitu. Apa kau kau mau menemaniku menginjak pinggangnya yang pasti patah-patah tak jelas nanti?"

"Enak saja! Dia yang makan masakanmu dan mengganggumu, kenapa aku yang kena getahnya?"

"Hahhaaaa iya iya"

"Jae?" panggil Junsu dengan nada serius.

"Hm?" Jaejoong juga mulai menghentikan tawanya.

"Besok aku dan Changmin akan masuk kuliah. Apa kau benar-benar tak ingin kuliah?" sontak saja pertanyaan Junsu kali ini memudarkan senyum Jaejoong.

'sangat su. Aku sangat ingin. Tapi, aku belum punya uang su' lirih Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Kalian belajarlah yang benar. Do'akan malaikat penyemangat mendatangiku dan membuatku kuliah tahun depan hahahaaaa"

"Aissshhhh jinca!"

"Sudah dulu ya su, Hyunjoong sudah selesai mengepel sepertinya"

"Eum. Annyeong"

PIP

"Chagieee kau kejam sekali padaku" rengek Hyunjoong yang langsung menghempaskan kepalanya dikarpet yang menjadi pijakkan kaki Jaejoong yang sedang duduk sekarang.

"Kau ini… mulai besok dan seterusnya kau tidak boleh tidur disini lagi. kau sangat berbahaya. Bisa-bisa rumahku hancur nanti" sungut jaejoong yang memainkan jari-jari kakinya diwajah Hyunjoong.

"Jaljayoooo" Hyunjoongpun menutup matanya. Rasa lelah benar-benar membuatnya tak tahan lagi untuk tidak tidur, apalagi memang jam sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam.

Jaejoong berhenti memainkan kakinya. Sejenak dia menatap Hyunjoong lekat. Wajah namja itu tak kalah tampan dari Yunho. Dia juga baik dan selalu membuat Jaejoong tertawa. Wajar saja kalau Jaejoong menerima pernyataan cinta Hyunjoong yang secepat kilat itu. Walau Jaejoong selalu berharap akan ada cinta untuk Hyunjoong dihatinya.

.

.

.

"Joongiiieeeeee hyung bawakan es krim untukmu!" seru seorang namja berseragam smu ketika membuka pintu rumahnya, sepulang dari sekolah.

"Hyuuuuunnnnggg mana mana mana?" pekik namja cantik yang dipanggil Joongie sembari berlari mengejar sang hyung yang kini duduk diatas sofa, merebahkan badannya yang kelelahan.

"Ini untuk Joongie" hyung-nya memberikan es krim coklat padanya.

"Tapi kan Joongie sudah bilang mau es krim vanilla yang hyung makan kemarin" rengut namja cantik itu.

"Ya sudah, mian hyung lupa. Ini ambil punya hyung saja kalau begitu" hyung-nya memberikan es krim vanilla, lalu menyimpan es krim coklat dimeja.

"Yeeeaaayyy gomawo hyungieee"

CHU~~~

"Aiisssshhh bocah itu" gemas namja itu saat adiknya berlari setelah mencium pipinya.

Tak lama terdengarlah suara pekikan dari dapur yang berasal dari suara eomma-nya. Namja cantik yang memang menuju dapur menyusul eomma-nya itu cukup kaget saat eomma-nya memekik marah.

BRAK

"Hiks es krim Joongie eommaa hiks hiks" tangis namja cantik itu pecah ketika sang eomma membuang es krim-nya ke tempat sampah.

"Eomma kenapa membuang es krimnya?" tanya hyung-nya yang baru saja sampai didapur.

"Kau juga YUN! Bukankah sudah eomma bilang, berhenti membelikan Joongie es krim. Dia bisa demam nanti. Kau tahu kan betapa sulitnya eomma mencari uang? Aisssshhhh" yeoja cantik itu memijit kepalanya.

"hiks…hiks…es krim Joongiee" isak namja cantik itu semakin keras.

"YAK! Apa kau tidak bisa lebih lembut pada anak-anak?" sambung seorang namja seumuran dengan yeoja tadi.

"Lembut kau bilang? Kalau kau ingin aku lembut dengan mereka, cari uang sana! Jangan tahunya hanya bisa memerintah orang!" geram yeoja itu lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah. "Yun! Ajak adikmu makan siang. Lauknya ada dimeja" seru yeoja itu sembari melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari rumah itu.

"Kalian lihat kelakuan eomma kalian? berani-beraninya dia bicara sekasar itu pada suami sendiri" gerutu namja itu dan langsung mendudukkan diri dikursi meja makan, melahap apa yang ada.

Yunho hanya bisa menggandeng tangan Joongie kekamar. Adiknya itu harus ditenangkan dulu baru bisa makan. Adiknya masih kecil, pasti sangat kaget ketika dibentak eomma-nya ditambah melihat pertengkaran orangtua mereka.

Dikamar…

"Hyung?" namja cantik itu mulai mengurangi isakkannya.

"wae Joongie?"

"Apa eomma dan appa saling mencintai?" tanya namja cantik itu.

"Cinta?" Yunho tampak berpikir. "mungkin iya mungkin tidak" jawab Yunho seadanya.

"Apa hyung mencintai Joongie?" tanya namja cantik itu antusias.

"Hahahhaaaaa tentu saja. Seorang hyung itu akan mencintai adiknya. Melindungi adiknya ketika dalam masalah. Memeluk adiknya yang ketakutan. Mencium adiknya sebelum tidur eummm apalagi ya?" Yunho memasang pose berpikir. "JAEJOONG!" bentak hyung-nya.

Jaejoong tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba hyung-nya berteriak padanya. Rasanya dia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"JUNG JAEJOONG!"

TRAASSSHHH

.

.

.

"eunggghhhh" Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya Hyunjoong yang masih tertidur nyenyak dengan memeluk tubuhnya diatas karpet. Ahhh mungkin akibat kelelalah beres-beres rumah tadi malam.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Jaejoong mengerjap saat melihat sepasang sepatu mahal kini ada dihadapannya. Jaejoong menelusuri sepatu itu, keatas, hingga dia tahu siapa yang sudah mengganggu mimpi indahnya.

"Joongie?" Hyunjoong yang juga terganggu akibat teriakkan seseorang itu langsung mengerjapkan matanya yang sayu. Mata sayu-nya langsung berhadapan dengan mata musang diatasnya.

"Sepertinya kalian melewatkan malam yang panas eoh?" ejek Yunho dengan tangan dilipat didepan dada. Matanya menatap 'ramah' pada Hyunjoong.

"Hahahaaa hyung ada-ada saja" jawab Hyunjoong yang sudah berdiri dari baringnya. Matanya tiba-tiba melirik jam tangannya. "OMO! Joongie aku telat kuliah dihari pertamaku! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne Joongie, hyung. Annyeoong" seru Hyunjoong dengan wajah kusutnya, lalu berlari keluar rumah setelah pamit pada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Tinggallah Jaejoong yang masih duduk diam menundukkan wajahnya dihadapan Yunho. Jujur saja, Jaejoong sangat takut sekarang. Dia tak ingin menatap mata hyung-nya yang pasti menatapnya tajam.

"Kau sudah berani membawa pacarmu tidur dirumah eoh?" ujar Yunho sinis.

"Hyung sudah makan?" Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

PLAK

"Kau pikir ini rumah siapa eoh?" Yunho mencengkram rahang Jaejoong keras, membuat Jaejoong meringis menahan sakit pada rahangnya. Yunho memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada Jaejoong.

'Memeluk adiknya yang ketakutan' kembali Jaejoong teringat ucapan Yunho hyung-nya 9 tahun silam.

"Apa karna aku tak ada dirumah lalu kau bertingkah semaumu dirumah ini? HAH?! JAWAB JAE!" bentak Yunho keras, membuat Jaejoong bergetar menahan tangis.

SRAK

"Cepat buatkan aku sarapan. Aku lapar" titah Yunho setelah melepaskan cengkramannya dirahang Jaejoong.

"Ne" Jaejoong bergegas kedapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yunho.

.

.

.

Tak jauh di Dong Bang University, seorang namja jangkung tengah menangis sengsegukkan di atap kampusnya.

"Wae Min?" tanya seorang namja manis berkulit pucat pada namja jangkung yang kini menangis dalam dekapannya.

"Eomma Kyu, Eomma hiks…hiks… kenapa appa tetap saja jahat pada eomma? Kenapa eomma selalu tersiksa Kyu. Aku harus bagaimana?" geram Changmin sat mengingat wajah appa-nya.

"Min, ingat tujuan kita kesini. Apa kau sempat berpikir ingin merubah takdir eomma-mu? Kalau begitu, segera buang jauh-jauh pikiran naïve itu Min. Takdir tak akan bisa dirubah" tegas Kyuhyun yang menjabat sebagai kekasih dari Changmin.

"Tapi Kyu, setidaknya aku ingin memeluknya ketika appa menyakitinya hiks…hiks… kenapa dikehidupan yang sekarangpun dia tetap menderita Kyu? Apa dosanya dimasa lalu Kyu? Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya seperti itu"

"Min, jika kau ingin memeluknya, menenagkannya, silakan Min. Hati seorang eomma, pasti akan mengenal aegya-nya. Kalaupun tidak, setidaknya dia mengenalimu kan?"

"Huwaaaaaaaa dasar evil! Kenapa ucapanmu jadi bagus begini?!" pekik Changmin tak terima dengan kedewasaan kekasih hatinya itu.

"Aissshhh jinca!" gerutu Kyuhyun yang langsung menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho sarapan sendirian. Sudah bisa begitu juga, jadi tidak akan masalah. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi setelah keringat membuat basah tubuhnya. Lagipula tinggal 1 jam lagi, waktunya ke tempat kerja.

CRASSSHHHH

Guyuran shower benar-benar merilekskan tubuh Jaejoong. Matanya terpejam mengenang sisa-sisa mimpi yang masih dia ingat. Bagian dari masa lalunya.

KRIEEETTT

Bahkan dia tak sadar jika pintu kamar mandi dibuka seseorang yang menatap intens tubuh telanjangnya yang dialiri air dari atas itu.

GREP

"Hyuunnggghhhh" Jaejoong merinding merasakan pelukkan hyung-nya. Air dingin ditambah rabaan hyungnya dengan bibir hati itu, benar-benar membuatnya merinding. Tangan Jaejoong dengan cepat mematikan shower.

"Aku merindukan lubangmu bodoh. Berani-beraninya kau memberikannya pada namja lain eoh?"

BRUGH

"Akh" Jaejoong berteriak kesakitan saat Yunho mendorongnya keras, membuat pinggul dan sikunya menghantam lantai dingin dan licin itu.

Yunho bergegas membuka resleting celana kain mahalnya. Dia terlihat benar-benar tak tahan lagi menahan nafsunya saat melihat tubuh telanjang yang terlalu sering memuaskannya itu.

BRUGH

Yunho menindih tubuh Jaejoong yang menggeliat kedinginan karena air yang membasahi lantai porselen kamar mandinya. Tidak, Jaejoong benar-benar bingung bagaimana cara menolak hyung-nya sekarang. Dia harus bekerja, dan hyung-nya pasti akan membunuhnya jika dia berani melawan.

"mmmppphhhh" Jaejoong berusaha mengatupkan mulutnya serapat mungkin, hingga mendatangkan erangan kesal dari Yunho yang langsung menatapnya tajam.

PLAK

"hiks…"

"Kau semakin membangkang semenjak bercinta dengan namja itu hah?! Kau pikir namja yang masih meminta uang dari orang tuanya itu akan menampungmu ketika kau kuusir dari rumah ini? Apa kau bodoh?!" teriak Yunho dengan kata-kata tak lazim-nya. Membuat Jaejoong membelalak tak percaya.

"Kau salah hyung. Aku tak melakukan apapun dengan Hyunjoong. Aku harus kerja hyung, aku mohon jangan sekarang" Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya merapat kedinding, takut-takut hyung-nya akan berlaku kasar padanya lagi.

"Kerja? Eoh, sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah siap keluar dari rumah ini ne? heh" dengus Yunho meremehkan Jaejoong. "Sayangnya, aku tidak perduli"

SRET

"Akh" kembali Jaejoong memekik saat Yunho menyeret kakinya untuk kembali berbaring, membuat punggungnya bergesekkan dengan porselen.

"mmppphhh akh mmpppckkckpppkkk ahhh" Jaejoong mengerang, hatinya benar-benar sakit. Sakit dan sakit. Dia bahkan tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mengatakannya. Mungkinkah dia sudah sampai pada tahap mati rasa?

"Enngghhh" Jaejoong melenguh tatkala Yunho member kissmark disekujur tubuhnya dengan dua jarinya yang sudah menyodok-nyodok kasar rectum Jaejoong.

Kini mulut Yunho mengulum habis seluruh kejantanan Jaejoong, dengan menambahkan 2 jarinya lagi direktum Jaejoong. Sontak Jaejoong limpungan. Sakit dan nikmat memang selalu menghancurkan akal sehatnya. Tangannya bergerak kesana kemari. Tak ada pegangan untuk melampiaskan rasa yang menjalari tubuhnya. Tak mungkin dia menyentuh Yunho yang tak akan suka disentuhnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Jaejoong menggunakan tangan kirinya yang masih diperban itu meremas rambutnya sendiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya dia gigit guna meredam desahannya.

Yunho menelan habis sperma Jaejoong yang tumpah saat klimaks. Keempat jarinya yang sedikit mendapat bercak darah dari dalam rectum Jaejoong dia keluarkan. Tak ada rasa tega sedikitpun saat melihat darah ditangannya. Nafsu sudah menguasainya. Dengan cepat dia mengocok kejantanannya yang sudah menegang untuk memasuki rectum Jaejoong yang menjadi candunya itu. 2 minggu tak menikmati Jaejoong ternyata cukup membuatnya frustasi kemarin.

"Eummmmpppphhhhh" Jaejoong menangis dalam redaman tangannya. Yunho hyungnya kembali memenuhi rektumnya dengan junior besar itu. air mata menggenang begitu saja disudut-sudut matanya.

"Aaaahhhh ennnggghhhh" erang Yunho yang merasakan nikmat menjalar disekujur tubuhnya kala juniornya bersarang sempurna direktum adiknya itu.

"akh akh akh akh akh" Yunho pun langsung menggenjot rectum Jaejoong tanpa ampun.

Kegiatan itu berlangsung tidak hanya sekali. bahkan Yunho membawa Jaejoong kekasurnya dan kembali menggenjot rectum Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah kala hyung-nya memintanya mendesah. Biarlah hyung-nya menyelesaikan keinginannya. Toh dia sadar, dia selama ini memang hanyalah seorang budak sex hyung-nya yang teramat sangat membencinya. Mengenang itu, membuat Jaejoong lagi-lagi menangis pedih.

"akh akh akh hiks…hiks… enggghhhh akh akh akh hyung perihhh akha akh akh akh" tubuh Jaejoong berguncang kala Yunho semakin menyodokkan juniornya keras. Bahkan kepala junior Yunho terus mengenai sasaran yang salah dalam rectum Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong harus menahan sakitnya. Walau Yunho sesekali menumbuk prostatnya.

"ENNNNGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH" lenguh Yunho panjang, bersamaan dengan spermanya yang memenuhi rectum Jaejoong, bahkan menetes keluar rectum Jaejoong.

Tapi, ini bukan akhir. Yunho seperti sengaja membuat Jaejoong tak bisa bekerja hari ini. Yunho pun, kembali menghujam rectum Jaejoong yang sudah sangat merekah akibat junior Yunho yang tak juga berhenti menggenjot rectum itu. sepertinya Jaejoong harus rela terlambat kali ini.

"Aku membencimu akh akh akh harus berapa kali kubilang aku membencimu akh ugghhh ennnggghhh akh"

.

.

.

1 bulan sudah semenjak kepulangan Yunho kembali kerumah, Jaejoong harus meminta maaf pada boss-nya akibat dirinya yang sering terlambat. Untunglah boss-nya tak merasa dirugikan dengan keterlambatan Jaejoong, toh selama ini yang membuat restaurant-nya laris manis juga Jaejoong. Jadi, walaupun Jaejoong terlambat masuk, toh tak membuat keuntungannya berkurang.

"apa kau ada masalah Jae?" tanya boss-nya antusias saat melihat kantung mata Jaejoong yang menghitam. Tampak sekali jika namja cantik itu pasti kurang tidur.

"ah…aku hanya kurang tidur" Jaejoong menjawab cepat, tak ingin ada yang mengkhawatirkannya.

Boss-nya berdecak kesal. Tentu saja dia tahu jika namja cantik itu kurang tidur, tapi apa penyebabnya? Bukankah namja cantik itu selalu pulang tepat waktu? Hmmmhhhh…

"Baiklah, lakukan saja pekerjaanmu seperti biasa, sebelum pulang nanti, temui hyung dulu ne" ujar namja didepannya yang bisa kalian lihat name tag-nya. "Kim Leeteuk".

"Ne" Jaejoong pun bergegas menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Hiburan itu perlu bukan? Apalagi untuk orang seperti Jaejoong. Yah, walaupun hiburan yang dia harapkan tidak muluk-muluk. Duduk disini bersama Hyunjoong, Junsu dan Changmin yang membawa Kyuhyun rasanya sudah cukup menjadi penghibur disela kegundahan hatinya pada sesuatu. Mumpung sekarang dia hari ini memang dijadwalkan pulang awal, tak ada salahnya bukan jika mengajak temannya makan-makan di restaurant-nya?

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu kuliah Su? Dan kau Min, kenapa tidak jadi kuliah di Canada?" tanya Jaejoong antusias saat melihat wajah semerawut Junsu dan yaahhh sebenarnya Changmin biasa-biasa saja.

"mana bisa aku pisah dari kalian? aku tidak sanggup mencari teman baru lagi" seru Changmin dengan mulut yang tetap mengunyah suapan demi suapan dari Kyuhyun.

"Hari pertamaku benar-benar hancur. Ada senior berjidat lebar yang saaangat mesum. SHIT!" geram Junsu. Jaejoong dan Changmin sampai dibuat ternganga melihat tangan Junsu yang meremas kaleng fanta hingga hancur.

"Ya Tuhan, kau boleh marah, tapi apa harus dengan meremukkan kaleng itu. kau benar-benar berwajah uke. Itu tak pantas untukmu" ceramah Hyunjoong.

"Oleh karena itu, sepertinya aku harus operasi wajah dan bokongku" seru Junsu semangat 45.

"Hahahaaaa jangan bilang kalau seniormu itu berliuran saat melihat bokongmu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang lebih kearah mengejek.

"Ahhh…ditambah dia meremas bokongmu?" Changmin apalagi.

"Heiiii apa yang kalian bicarakan? Lihat Su-ie sudah hampir menangis" Jaejoong selalu menjadi malaikat untuk Junsu.

"Hyuuung tapi yang mereka katakana hampir benar hiks… gilanya lagi waktu kulaporkan ke dekan, dia tak mengakuinya dan mengatakan aku yang menggodanya" Junsu terisak.

"Tambah gilanya lagi, mereka percaya pada seniormu itu"

SKAK MAT

Changmin selalu tepat sasaran. Buktinya sekarang Junsu meraung-raung minta dikasihani dan berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang menggeplak kepala Changmin dan Jaejoong yang langsung memeluk Junsu.

"Sudahlah kau jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam. Semua uke akan iri jika melihat bokongmu. Jadi kau jangan merasa minder atau apapun. Seniormu itu pasti jatuh hati padamu" bujuk Jaejoong.

Tanpa sadar, sepasang mata tengah memandang focus pada satu sosok yang begitu dicintainya seumur hidupnya dan juga sangat dirindukannya.

'Eomma selalu menjadi yang terbaik'

TBC…

Oke ini dah lumayan panjang ya…

Kalo kepanjangan amat tangan ma otak kriting.

Berakibat pada kelamaan update.

Heee….


	3. Chapter 3

I Know I'm Just Your Partner Sex (Second Version)

By: Kim Eun Seob

Twitter: MJaeseob

.

.

.

YUNJAE FANFICTION

.

.

.

WARNING

KHUSUS DEWASA/DIBAWAH 17 TAHUN WAJIB MENJAUH

YAOI/INCEST/BDSM/kemungkinan MPREG/ANGST BUANGEEEEEEEETTTTTTT/YANG BACA WAJIB REVIEW, LAU GAK BERARTI DOSA YA. HAHAAAAAA

.

.

.

SUMMARY  
Jaejoong harus bertahan saat hyung kandungnya sendiri tega memperlakukannya seperti seonggok sampah tak berguna. Bahkan dia mencintai hyung-nya sendiri. Cukup sudah penderitaan seorang Jung Jaejoong.

.

**Takut kalian ga ngerti, mohon baca dulu versi pertama. Karena diversi terakhir, kedua versi sebelumnya bakal dituangkan lagi. Karena, semua tokoh dicerita adalah wujud renkarnasi dari tokoh sebelumnya.**

.

Chapter 3

"Chagieee aku tidur disini lagi ya" rengek Hyunjoong yang mengantar Jaejoong ke rumahnya.

"Hyunnieee kumohon jangan sekarang. Kau tahu, gara-gara kemarin Hyung melihatmu tidur dirumah, dia pikir kita sudah melakukan hal yang macam-macam" rengut Jaejoong. Kesal juga jika orang disampingnya ini tak juga mengerti.

"Aiiiissssshhhh kalaupun benar memangnya kenapa? akukan pacarmu. Kau terlalu banyak alasan. Kau tahukan kalau aku sekarang sulit tidur kalau tidak ada kau didekatku? A-mmmmmppphh"

"Cukup ne. satu ciuman yang bisa membuatmu bermimpi indah semalaman kan?" ujar Jaejoong setelah mencium bibir Hyunjoong.

BRAK

"Pulanglah! Besok kau harus kuliahkan? Annyeong" seru Jaejoong setelah keluar dari mobil Hyunjoong.

Hyunjoong hanya menjawab dengan juluran lidah khas anak-anak dibawah umur. Sontak Jaejoong terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Hyunjoong. Tanpa sadar seseorang dibalik jendela kamar atas sana melihatnya dengan mata dingin. Mata yang sarat akan keraguan. Tatapan datar dan dingin itu, entah kenapa mulai berair saat melihat Jaejoong tertawa seperti itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Tapi, saat tangannya menekan password pintu yang biasa dipakai, pintu tak bisa terbuka sama sekali. Jaejoong berusaha terus membuka pintu sampai akhirnya dibalik jendela besar samping pintu itu muncul wajah hyung-nya.

"Hyung? Bisakah kau bukakan pintu? Aku tidak bisa membukanya" pinta Jaejoong serius.

"Jeongmalyo? Eummmhhh tadi aku mengganti password pintu rumah" ujar Yunho dengan wajah pokerface-nya. Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela napas panjang mendengarnya.

"Apa password barunya hyung?" Jaejoong mencoba bertanya. Tak ada salahnya bukan?

"Ah! Aku juga lupa. Silakan tebak sesukamu. Aku lelah, mau tidur. Cepatlah masuk, udara semakin dingin. Selamat mencoba" Yunho pun menutup tirai jendela,membuat Jaejoong mengerang frustasi melihat kelakuan hyung-nya.

Selamat mencoba Jae, udara semakin dingin, jangan sampai udara dingin membunuhmu.

.

.

.

Seseorang terus memperhatikan Jaejoong dari kejauhan. Getar ponsel yang memang diatur dengan profil diam terus saja menginterupsi kegiatan orang itu. Apa kegiatannya? Mengintai Jaejoong. Apa bisa dibilang itu jawaban. Hahaaa… mau apa dia mengintai Jaejoong?

"wae wae wae?" teriak orang itu saat sudah menjauh dari tempat Jaejoong.

"cepat pulang bodoh! Aku kedinginan disini. Kau mau aku memanggil namja lain untuk menghangatkanku?" pekik suara disebrang sana.

"Aisssshhh ne! awas saja sampai aku melihat namja lain didekatmu, kupastikan namja itu akan miskin tujuh turunan" ancam orang itu.

PIP

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Jaejoong, orang itu mengirim sebuah pesan untuk Jaejoong. Sebuah petunjuk mungkin.

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan aku mohon. Dingin sekali aku ingin masuk"

Jaejoong terus saja mencoba nomor-nomor bahkan nama-nama yang mungkin menjadi password hyung-nya. Namun NIHIL. Tak ada satupun yang bisa membuat pintu rumah itu terbuka.

Sedangkan Yunho yang menjadi dalang dalam kerumitan hidup Jaejoong itu kini tengah memakan pizza dibelakang pintu. Tendangan Jaejoong dan gedoran Jaejoong pada pintu cukup membuat Yunho terganggu. Tapi, dia tak akan membukakan pintu sebelum mendengar kesunyian didepan dalam waktu 30 menit. Karena itu artinya Jaejoong sudah menyerah.

Jaejoong harus menelan kekecewaan saat pintu didepannya itu tak juga terbuka.

Yunho1986

ERROR

JessicaloveYunho

ERROR

YunhobenciJaejoong

ERROR

"Aaaarrrggghhhh"

Sontak Yunho hampir saja mengeluarkan pizza dari mulutnya saat mendengar teriakkan Jaejoong. Sejenak dilihatnya jam yang baru menunjukkan jam 19.30. Yunho kembali mengunyak pizza-nya. Senyumnya terus saja terkembang saat mendengar suara Error dibelakangnya.

Jaejoong menyerah, mungkin dia memang harus tidur diluar malam ini. Dia benar-benar lelah sampai tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk membuat ponselnya bordering. Malas-malasan Jaejoong membuka pesan itu. Apalagi pengirimnya adalah nomor yang tak dikenal. Namun isi dari pesan itu membuat semangatnya untuk menebak password pintu kini kembali.

**Petunjuk untukmu**

**Tanggal lahirmu dan hyung-mu**

Jaejoongpun berdo'a dalam hati, semoga kali ini benar.

2606

ERROR

0626

ERROR

"ah aku lupa, tanggal lahirku kan sebenarnya tanggal 4"

0406

ERROR

"Akh aku benci kau! Pembohong! Petunjukmu tidak benar!" gerutu Jaejoong pada nomor tak dikenal tadi. Lalu sebuah pesan kembali masuk.

**9095. Ini sebenarnya tanggal lahirmu.**

**Cobalah bawa HP mu kecermin.**

**Lihat nomor itu dalam cermin. **

Jaejoong benar-benar mengikuti saran dari pesan itu. matanya membelalak tak percaya saat apa yang dikatakan orang itu benar. Jaejoong berdo'a dalam hati lalu menekan nomor itu dikotak password.

9095

SUCCEED

KLIK

"Hyung?" Jaejoong menegur Yunho yang masih menatap Jaejoong tak percaya.

'Jika dia sudah tahu password-nya, itu artinya dia tahu jika aku memasukkan tanggal lahirnya dalam password? Tidak! Tenang Yun. Itu hal yang biasa' kalut Yunho dalam hati.

"Hyung aku bisa membukanya!" seru Jaejoong senang.

HUP

"Makan sana! Tidak usah banyak bicara. Aku mual melihatmu!" seru Yunho balik setelah menyumpalkan sepotong pizza. Lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kecewa memang. Tapi kekecewaan itu agak terlupakan saat lidahnya mengecap rasa pizza kesukaannya.

"HYUNG! INI PIZZA KESUKAANKU! GOMAWO!" pekik Jaejoong sebelum Yunho masuk kedalam kamar.

Yunho terpaku ditempat. Dia lupa lagi. Kenapa dia harus memakan pizza kesukaan Jaejoong? "SHIT!" umpat Yunho pelan dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya keras.

Jaejoong tersenyum lirih menghadap pintu kamar Yunho. Debaran dijantungnya kembali menggila. Pikiran-pikiran baik tentang Yunho kembali mengusik hatinya. Dia takut, sangat takut. Takut ini hanyalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Karena Jaejoong sudah berpikir bahwa Yunho sangat hapal dengan semua kesukaannya selain es krim vanilla.

"Jaljayoo hyung" Jaejoong menutup mata sejenak lalu melangkahkan kakinya kekamar.

Jaejoong menaruh tas-nya dikamar. Setelah itu dia keluar untuk memasak didapur. Faktanya dia memang belum makan malam. Entah kenapa dia sangat-sangat ingin makan es krim mala mini tapi dia takut yunho menguncinya dengan mengganti password baru lagi. cuaca diluar benar-benar sudah sangat dingin.

"hoeeks hooeekkss"

Samar-samar Jaejoong mendengar suara Yunho yang tidak wajar. Apa Yunho hyung-nya sakit? Cukup membuat Jaejoong khawatir. Tanpa mematikan kompor yang tengah menungku pnci panas berisi ramen, Jaejoong berlari menuju kamar Yunho.

"Hyung gwencanayo?" Jaejoong mencoba membuka pintu kamar yUnho.

CKLEK

"Hyung?" panggilnya lagi saat tak melihat siapapun. Tapi tatapannya membulat saat melihat Yunho terduduk lemas didekat wastafel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamrku eoh? PERGI SANA!" geram Yunho dengan suara seraknya khas orang habis muntah saat Jaejoong memasuki kamarnya.

"aku khawatir padamu hyung makanya aku masuk. Mian jika itu mengganggumu" Jaejoong yang hatinya sangat rapuh itupun keluar dari kamar Yunho.

Sejenak Jaejoong mencium bau tak sedap dari arah dapur, mengingat-ingat lagi bau apa itu, dan kakinya langsung berlari cepat saat mengetahui bau apa itu. matanya menatap nanar ramen yang hangus dalam panci. Benar-benar membuatnya harus memasak lagi. Jaejoong akan membuang ramen itu ketempat sampah yang sudah dilapisi plastic, tapi sebuah pekikkan menghentikannya.

"JANGAN DIBUANG!" pekik Yunho yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Tapi ini ramen hangus hyung, jika hyung mau aku bi-"

SRET

"dasar boros. Karena sudah kerja kau jadi sok kaya eoh?" geram Yunho saat Jaejoong mencoba menyela suruhannya.

"Hyung?" mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca lagi mendengarnya.

"Berani kau menangis didepanku! Kupastikan ramen ini bersarang dimulutmu" ancam Yunho lagi, yang justru membuat Jaejoong mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Aissshhh BABOYA?!" Yunho semakin geram.

"Mian hyung hiks" isak Jaejoong lirih.

"Terserah kau saja. Cepat bawa ramen itu kemeja makan. Aku mau kau suapi aku" ujar Yunho dengan posisi yang sudah memunggungi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tercengang. Sedangkan Yunho mencoba meredam rasa malunya. Dia tak tahu darimana usul itu datang, sepertinya hari ini memang sedang tidak beres. Mungkin dia harus memecahkan kepalanya besok. Lihatlah, semburat merah sudah menghiasi pipinya saat dia akan duduk dimeja makan.

"Ne hyung!" seru Jaejoong yang langsung mengikuti Yunho menuju meja makan.

Jadilah kini Jaejoong dengan gugup menyuapi Yunho yang tampak manja(?). Entahlah, tapi hal ini justru membuat Jaejoong semakin berharap dan berharap bahwa Yunho hyung-nya akan memaafkannya dan kembali menjadi hyung-nya yang paling sempurna.

Begitu saja sudah cukup, karena Jaejoong tak begitu mengharapkan balasan cinta dari hyung-nya itu. Balasan cinta? Yang benar saja. Heh Jung Jaejoong! Jangan membuat lelucon yang malah terkesan menjijikan seperti itu. Berdo'a saja agar kau panjang umur dan bisa melihat senyum tulus hyung-mu lagi yang hanya tertuju padamu. Ara? Hmmm.

"Hyung, a- aku-" Jaejoong tampak gelisah setelah selesai menyuapi Yunho.

"wae?" Yunho berucap dingin dengan tangannya yang dimasukkan kedalam kedua saku training tidurnya.

"Ka- kapan hyung dan Jessica noona menikah?" pertanyaan bodoh itu muncul begitu saja. Untuk apa menanyakannya jika hanya akan membuatmu sakit hati? Ingin berbasa-basi agar bisa bicara dengan hyung-mu? Eoh? Babo!

"Wae? Jangan berharap banyak. Kalaupun aku menikah dengan Jessica, aku akan tinggal dirumah ini dengan Jessica" ketus Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong sinis.

"Maksudnya?" Jaejoong mengernyit tak mengerti maksud Yunho. Apa maksudnya dengan Jaejoong jangan terlalu banyak berharap. Apa Yunho bisa mendengar isi hatinya yang berharap Yunho akan menikah dengan Jessica dalam jangka waktu yang masih sangat lama?

"Maksudnya? Sangat jelas!" Yunho mendekatkan bibir hatinya ketelinga Jaejoong. "Kau tetaplah pemuas nafsuku disini"

BRAK

Yunho langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan melenggang perggi meninggalkan Jaejoong di meja makan. Jaejoong menatap punggung Yunho sampai Yunho menghilang dari balik pintu kamar.

"Kau benar hyung" Jaejoong tersenyum. Kali ini tak ada air mata lagi untuk sebuah penghinaan.

Namja cantik itu membawa alat makan bekas Yunho kedapur. Mencuci piring itu sambil bersenandung kecil. Senyum kecil terukir diwajahnya. 'aku merindukan hyung-ku. Cepatlah kembali' batinnya.

.

.

.

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu, bahkan hari ini sudah hari minggu lagi. Hari ini Yunho tidak kerja. Maklum, dia sudah mengurus jadwalnya sendiri. Jadi, dia tak peduli jika ada client penting yang ingin bertwmu dengannya. Toh bukan dia yang meminta. Hari ini juga yang paling tidak disukai Jaejoong, Yunho tak akan mengijinkannya bekerja.

Lagi-lagi, Jaejoong meminta cuti. Sepertinya riwayat Jaejoong di restoran itu tak akan lama lagi. sebaik-baiknya Leeteuk, pasti gerah juga jika jaejoong cuti tanpa member alasan yang jelas. Jaejoong harus siap jika Leeteuk memecatnya.

"Jae? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jessica yang sejak jam 7 pagi sudah berkumandang dirumah mereka. Sekarang dia dan Jaejoong sedang duduk disofa rumah itu, menunggu Yunho yang baru saja mandi.

Jessica melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Jaejoong yang tampak gelisah. Wajah cantik namdongsaeng dari namjachingu-nya itu tampak pucat dan berpeluh.

"gwencana… aku hanya sedikit pusing" Jaejoong menjawab Jessica dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan ikut ne, bagaimana kalau terjaddi sesuatu padamu nanti dijalan?" Jessica tampak khawatir, namun tak ada yang tahu isi hati dari yeoja berambut pirang itu.

Jessica sebenarnya tak ingin diganggu ketika kencan dengan Yunho. Tapi entah kenapa Yunho benar-benar aneh beberapa minggu ini. Yunho selalu saja membawa jaejoong ketika mereka sedang berkencan. Bahkan Jessica sering memergoki Yunho tengah memperhatikan Jaejoong. Bukannya cemburu, dia hanya merasa aneh. Padahal Yunho sering mengatakan bahwa dia sangat membenci adik kandungnya ini.

"Ayo kita pergi" seru Yunho yang baru saja muncul dihadapan mereka. Sontak Jessica dan Jaejoong mendongak menatap namja tampan itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong benar-benar seperti bodyguard couple sekarang. Lihat saja posisinya yang sekarang berada dibelakang Yunho dan Jessica. Pasangan paling romantic dan paling sempurna dihadapan orang-orang sekarang. Apalagi melihat pengawal dibelakang mereka yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Jaejoong yang kini terseok-seok membawa belanjaan Jessica dan Yunho ditangan kanan dan kirinya, ah bahkan tak muat jika tak dipeluknya erat.

Jaejoong ingin berteriak. Sangat-sangat ingin berteriak sekarang. Demi Tuhan, tubuhnya sangat lemas sekarang, dari tadi sesuatu benar-benar bergejolak didalam perutnya. Entahlah, mungkin dia masuk angin akibat tidak sempat sarapan. Tubuh ringkih yang berbalut sweater tebal berwarna biru itu tampak akan ambruk, tapi sekuat tenaga dia menahannya. Dia tidak lemah, cukup menjadi alasannya kali ini untuk bertahan.

Jaejoong sedikit merasa lega saat Yunho dan Jessica masuk kedalam sebuah restoran, setidaknya dia bisa duduk sebentar dan mengisi tenaga.

"Ayo pesan makanan yang kau inginkan" ujar Yunho sambil mengelus rambut Jessica yang tampak berantakkan akibat tersapu angin. Hal ini tak akan luput dari penglihatan Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong sedikit merasakan ngilu didadanya. Tapi senyum bodoh itu lagi-lagi menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

"Seperti biasa saja. Lebih baik kau tanya Jaejoong, adikmu benar-benar kelelahan. Kenapa kita tidak memasukkan belanjaan kedalam mobil saja?" Jessica sedikit khawatir melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong. Sayangnya, Yunho tak berniat melirik Jaejoong sedikitpun.

"Sayang, mobil ada diparkiran. Sedangkan kita belanja disekitaran Mall ini saja, aku sangat-sangat malas jika harus bolak-balik ke mobil"

"Titipkan saja. Kau-"

"Sudahlah noona. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku memang suka membawa belanjaan orang hahaaaaa" celetuk Jaejoong yang mendatangkan tatapan aneh dari Jessica dan tatapan tak pedduli dari Yunho.

"Terserah saja. Kau mau pesan apa Jae?" tanya Jessica mulai kasihan pada Jaejoong yang semakin pucat.

"Tidak usah noona. Aku sebentar lagi akan dijemput Hyunjoong. Dia juga mengajakku makan" jawab Jaejoong dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan lagi-lagi senyum bodoh itu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aigoo… kenapa tidak dari saja Hyunjoong kemari?" Jessica mendengus kesal.

"Dia juga baru pulang kuliah" Jaejoong melirik jam karet birunya. "Ah annyeong" Jaejoong membungkuk dan langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa melihat wajah Yunho sedikitpun.

"Pergi berarti mati" ujar Yunho dingin, namun cukup membuat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya meski tak berbalik sedikitpun.

"Yun? Apa maksudmu?" Jessica mengernyit semakin bingung dengan keadaan dua beradik itu. Yunho hanya menyeringai melirik punggung Jaejoong.

Mata musang itu membelalak kaget, kesal dan berapi-api saat melihat Jaejoong yang benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Jessica kesal setengah mati. Dia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi antara dua beradik itu. Yunho memang sangat-sangat jarang bercerita tentang Jaejoong. Paling hanya saat mabuk saja mulut Yunho akan bergumam tentang betapa dia membenci Jaejoong.

"Ya Tuhan! Belanjaan kita Yun" seruan Jessica tak dihiraukan Yunho sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan sempoyongan menuju halte bus menuju rumahnya. Dia baru sadar jika dia membawa belanjaan tadi. Sejenak dia menutup mata dan menghela napas panjang. Dadanya sakit sekali, dia ingin menangis. Namun tidak untuk sekarang. Bus datang dan Jaejoong bergegas menaiki bus itu. beruntunglah bus masih sepi sehingga dia mudah mendapatkan tempat untuk istirahat. Lumayan bisa tidur sebentar, karena perjalanan dari tempatnya sekarang menuju rumahnya lumayan memakan waktu hingga 2 jam jika dihitung dengan macetnya jalan Seoul.

"Ya Tuhan belanjaanmu banyak sekali" ujar seorang namja berjidat lebar yang tiba-tiba menyerempet duduk dibangku sebelah Jaejoong yang hampir terisi penuh oleh belanjaan.

"Ah mian" Jaejoong sempat melirik sekitar dan melihat kursi bus memang penuh.

"Gwencana. Tidurlah, kau tampak sangat lelah. Tujuanmu kemana biar nanti kubangunkan" ramah namja tadi.

"Ah gomawoo. Aku akan berhenti di Gangnam" ujar Jaejoong.

"Ara! Aku malah agak jauh darimu. Aku akan membangunkanmu. Jaljayoo" namja itu terkekeh pelan. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit terhibur.

Mata bening jaejoong yang memang sudah sangat lelah itupun langsung menutup begitu saja. Suara ribut jalan dan klakson tampak tak mengganggu tidurnya. Entahlah, namja cantik itu tidur atau pingsan. Tak ada yang tahu.

.

.

.

"**Hyung kata eomma Joongie tidak boleh makan es krim. Katanya Joongie sakit paru-paru lembab. Itu penyakit apa hyung?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho.**

"**Kata songsaengnim, itu penyakit yang membuatmu harus membatasi gerakmu. Tidak boleh terlalu lelah, tidak boleh banyak minum es, tidak boleh tertawa sampai terbahak-bahak dan apa lagi ya? Haruskah hyung baca buku biologi lagi?" Yunho tampak berpikir keras.**

"**Kekkekekee~~~ hyung lucu sekali. Kenapa tertawa juga tak boleh?" kikik Jaejoong.**

"**Aiiissshhh hyung serius. Saat kau tertawa terbahak-bahak maka paru-parumu akan kesulitan mengontrol lender yang terkikis akibat tawamu. Bisa-bisa kau akan kesulitan bernapas. Seperti tadi malam, napasmu sesak dan berbunyikan?"**

"**Huwaaaaaaaaaa kalau Joongie tidak boleh tertawa, Joongie mati saja. Joongie kan bukan patung" bibir Jaejoong mengerucut imut, membuat Yunho tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi adiknya itu. "Appo~~~" Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho.**

"**Eomma marah-marah padamu bukan berarti dia tak sayang padamu. Itu karena eomma sangat menyayangimu, makanya dia melarangmu ini itu. Ara?"**

"**Ani! Joongie benci dibentak! Joongie mudah menangis, Joongie takut hyung! Joongie takut sama eomma. Hyung jangan marah sama Joongie seperti eomma ne!" rengek Jaejoong.**

"**Enak saja. Kalau joongie salah, hyung pasti akan marah" Yunho memasang muka seriusnya dengan kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dada.**

"**Kalau begitu Joongie akan menuruti hyung. Otte?"**

"**Good boy"**

.

.

.

"hyung?" bibir cherry itu bergumam, sedikit menarik perhatian namja berjidat lebar disebelahnya.

"Hei!"

"Eoh?" kedua mata does itu membuka dengan cepat, membuat namja disebelahnya berjengit kaget.

"Sudah sampai. Apa perlu kubantu membawa belanjaanmu?" sayangnya tawarannya hanya ditanggapi gelengan dari namja cantik itu.

"Gomawo" ujar Jaejoong dan membawa belanjaan'nya' turun dari bus.

.

.

.

Jaejoong yang sudah sampai dirumahnya segera membawa belanjaan itu masuk. Namun, kenyataan pahit menghantamnya lagi. Demi Tuhan, tubuhhnya lelah sekali. Kenapa Yunho mengganti password rumah mereka lagi. kali ini dia benar-benar lelah. Tubuhnya langsung merosot kebawah. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, kepala namja cantik itu sudah membentur belanjaan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk itu. Cairan merah itu kembali turun dari hidungnya. Setengah sadar, dia masih bisa menghapus darah itu. persetan dengan matahari yang sudah akan terbenam. Persetan dengan mala mini yang akan turun hujan salju. Persetan!

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi Kyu. Aku ingin pulang. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya begini hiks- a- aku menyesal melihat reinkarnasinya hiks- a- aku menyesal hiks…hiks…" isak Changmin yang sudah memeluk tubuh kekasihnya erat.

"Ne kita pulang. Tapi, kau tahu kan, jika kita kembali mungkin kita sudah tua sekali. Aku juga tidak tahu apa kita akan menjadi pasangan seperti yang kita harapkan" setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Kyuhyun.

"hiks…hiks…" hanya ada isakkan yang semakin keras dari Changmin.

.

.

.

"Yun? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Jessica menjerit frustasi saat melihat yunho berjalan mondar mandir di rumah Jessica.

"Gwencana" jawab yunho singkat, tapi tubuhnya tetap mondar-mandir tak jelas.

"JUNG YUNHO!" pekik Jessica yang langsung membuat Yunho menoleh padanya.

"Aku harus pulang" seru Yunho saat melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari.

Baru sadar jika dia melupakan sesuatu. Jaejoong tak juga menghubunginya, setidaknya untuk menanyakan password baru rumah mereka. rasa khawatir mengisi hatinya, terlebih saat melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong. Secepat kilat dia mengambil jaketnya dan segera menderukan mobil mahalnya. Sontak Jessica menyentak kakinya kesal. Yeoja tu yakin jika ada sesuatu antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Itulah yang membuatnya ikut frustasi.

.

.

.

CKIIITTT

Mobil itu berhenti tepat didepan rumah besar bertuliskan JUNG di pagarnya. Mata musang itu membulat tak tentu arah saat melihat tumpukkan belanjaan yang terkapar didepan pintu. Yang membuatnya sangat gelisah adalah, dimana adik kandungnya itu?

"Jae?" panggilnya pelan. Tak ada sahutan.

Yunho tampak tak tenang sekarang. Segera tangan panjangnya menyusuri pintu rumahnya, menekan angka-angka baru yang dipasangnay sebagai password rumahnya.

"JAE!" napasnya memburu ketika tak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan dirumahnya.

"JAE!" lagi-lagi dia menjerit memekik memanggil Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi hanya kesunyian yang dia dapat.

Kaki jenjang itu langsung melangkah keluar begitu tak menemukan Jaejoong disetiap sudut rumahnya. Perasaan sakit tiba-tiba menghantuinya. Entah kenapa kakinya mendorongnya untuk berlari mencari Jaejoong. Pikirannya berkecamuk lagi, takut semakin menghantuinya ketika ponselnya bordering dan muncul nama yang sangat dibencinya.

**APPA is calling**

PIP

Yunho menempelkan ponselnya ketelinganya.

"gomawo" ujar suara disebrang sana.

PIP

"YAK!" Yunho mengerang frustasi saat mendengar ucapan ambigu dari appa-nya.

"Jaejoong? Appa?" wajahnya tampak memikirkan segala kemungkinan.

"**HYUNG! Hikss aku tidak mau dengan appa hiks… appa jahat hyung hiks… appa ingin menjualku pada ahjussi gendut hyung hiks… Joongie takut huwaaaa hiks…hiks… biarkan Joongie tinggal dengan hyung hiks…hiks…"**

Tiba-tiba pikiran itu melintas begitu saja dibenaknya. Teringat bagaimana Joongie-nya pulang dengan keadaan kaos yang sobek dibahunya. Wajah yang terluka akibat aspal jalanan. Wajah Yunho mengeras. Kakinya dengan cepat melangkah memasuki mobilnya.

"BRENGSEK!" geram Yunho.

.

.

.

"Awas saja sampai kau membohongi kami" seru namja berbadan besar pada namja tua yang sudah babak belur didepannya yang tengah dijaga 2 namja yang tak kalah berbadan besar disampingnya.

"Tunggu saja. Anakku sangat kaya, dia akan datang" sungut namja tua yang babak belur itu.

"Arasseo" namja berbadan besar itu tersenyum meremehkan.

TBC…

Haaaaaaaaahhhhhh semakin lelah dengan tugas kuliah…

Selamat menikmati aja bagi yang baca…

Ga review juga ga apa-apa…

Lanjutan ff ini benar-benar akan sangat lama. Tunggu liburan bulan depan

Annyeong…


End file.
